


G小调

by KKKKKi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, エンキドゥ, ギルガメッシュ - Freeform, 恩闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 现代au 旧友重逢八点档
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 3





	G小调

吉尔伽美什和他端着的酒一样诱人，伊什塔尔第三次来搭讪。  
“既然是同学聚会，不该好好聊点什么吗？”  
“和你从来没什么可聊的。”  
伊什塔尔皱眉：“几年过去了还是这么恶劣。”  
“你也和几年前一样讨厌。”  
高中同学的聚会，酒店宴会厅里充满了和课前的教室里一样的聒噪。也许杂种碰到杂种就忍不住吠叫，吉尔伽美什饮尽杯中的酒液，朝伊什塔尔亮了亮干干净净的杯底。  
“我去添酒。”  
“这不是学得很快嘛，还会找借口了。”  
“我以为这样你就会闭嘴。”  
“算了。”伊什塔尔摆手，“恶心得很。”  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑。  
“来见恩奇都？”  
“…不是。”  
“也是，他根本没来。不过真想不出你还有什么参加聚会的理由。”  
“无聊而已。”  
丢下奇怪的短句，吉尔伽美什转身去别处，女人的盘问和白西装上的酒渍一样恼人，再等下去也没什么结果，不如现在就走。  
还是喝完这一杯罢。吉尔伽美什让侍者倒酒，剔透的红色坠入酒杯，宴会厅的木门突然吱呀叫了一声，干净透澈的青年嗓音随之响起。  
“不好意思，来迟了。”  
吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼侍者手里的酒瓶，这个牌子大概能带来好运，该去买一些。  
他端起酒杯慢慢地往门边走，那人不像他，人缘好得很，隔着一圈人他只能看见一小片颜色显眼的头发左右晃动，于是拣了张桌子坐下等人散尽，支着耳朵听他如何向别人问好。  
听着听着就被嘈杂的杂音糊住了耳朵，吉尔伽美什想看看状况，转过头眼前就是毛呢大衣的牛角扣。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
是他，吉尔伽美什抿了抿唇站起来。  
“恩奇都，好久不见。”  
青年因为过于俗套又做作的开场白哧哧地笑起来。怎么能说出这种话？吉尔伽美什盯着他抖动的长发恨不得让时间倒流一分钟。  
“是是，好久不见，吉尔最近怎么样？”  
“自然不错。”  
“嗯…那就好啊。”  
对话进行不下去，但恩奇都依然站在他面前歪着头看他，旧友间的沉默最令人尴尬。  
“你不去问候那群杂种？”  
“要去啊，但是吉尔一直盯着我看，也许是有什么事情要说？”  
“…没有。”  
恩奇都笑了笑。  
“那么…失陪了。”  
他们点了点头算是道别。  
于是吉尔伽美什的身子重重落回沙发软垫上。暗想过很久的会面竟搞成这种样子，因为受挫而恼怒的吉尔伽美什无处发泄，只好瞪那些借机来递名片的男男女女。  
“我吉尔伽美什看起来像是会和你谈生意的人吗？别妄想了，不入流的家伙。”  
酒杯被用力置在桌面，玻璃底座和桌面发出的清脆冰冷的撞击声有那么一瞬间滞住了周围的吵嚷。他从楞楞的人堆里走出来，上楼找地方抽烟。  
露台，吉尔伽美什终于如愿呼吸着带了尼古丁的愉快空气。打火机的金属壳在手心转了一个来回，凹凸的浮雕又硬又凉，  
手里烟头的火星反复熄灭又亮起。冬季风吹在身上冷极了，但他迟疑着不想离开。  
有吵嚷的声音传上来，他低头去看，是个醉汉，几个人正拥着他往车后座里塞。显然，荒唐的聚会要结束了，人三三两两地往外走，与底层的距离加之酒店大门的灯光下的尘埃让他看不真切下面那个瘦削的身影是不是恩奇都。  
他转身往下冲，手里几个烟蒂和刚掐灭的半根一起丢在楼梯口垃圾箱顶上的烟灰缸里。如果今天就这样结束，往后哪还有机会见面？然而等他真跑下去，才看见大厅里人依然很多，都挤在门口道别。此刻他出现得太突然，那些以为他早已离开的人们惊诧地看着他，其中就有恩奇都。  
恩奇都还在，他稍微放下心来，在众人的目光里理所当然地把人拽出来。  
“我寒酸的朋友恩奇都啊，在这样冷的夜晚只能乘地铁回家真是让人可怜。我允许你搭我的车，用余生感激我的慷慨吧！”  
他声音很大，语缝间讥诮的笑整个大厅都听得见。然而恩奇都没有答他，沉默中他甚至有些紧张了，他以为恩奇都还是处处维护他的少年，却忘了想一想现在的恩奇都是否还把当朋友。  
“…那就麻烦你了。”  
吉尔伽美什悄悄舒了口气，那些屏着气想看吉尔伽美什丢面子的人也郁郁地叹了口气。  
地上一层被人踏得脏脏的雪水，车上却偏偏铺着白色短毛毯。恩奇都上车的时候很为难：“都给你踩脏了，多不好意思。”  
“无所谓。”  
送人回家的好处是能要到住址，吉尔伽美什盘算着该如何让恩奇都在车上落点什么好理所当然再见一次。  
“好闷，能开窗户吗？”  
吉尔伽美什就给他把窗玻璃降下一点，他倚在靠背上微侧着脸吹风，吉尔伽美什偶尔瞥他一眼，只能看见翘出的睫毛尖尖。北风绕过市中心的高楼卷着尘土驱散夜雾，他看着星点的灯光任凭又干又冷的空气涌入鼻腔，试图从中嗅到一点恩奇都被鼓动的长发的味道。  
红灯。  
“在哪上班？”  
“乐团，拉琴。”  
当然是大提琴，就是吉尔伽美什逃课去音乐学院听的，他的大提琴。  
“我以为你会选个老师之类的工作。”  
“我才不会，”恩奇都摇了摇头，“一辈子呆在教室里太闷了，而且还有可能遇到像你一样恶劣的学生，想想就头疼。”  
这是一个玩笑，吉尔伽美什想，但他们已经太久没有说过话了，以至于现在他看着恩奇都那张脸竟做不出任何合适的反应。  
恩奇都也许根本没指望他能像以前一样佯怒着回嘴，只是提醒他：  
“该走了。”  
还好深夜的路上足够空荡，吉尔伽美什打开转向灯，滴答滴答的机械声及时填上了对话的空白。  
恩奇都想了想开口：“吉尔伽美什，你现在太拘谨了。之前的事是我管太多，如果直到现在都让你不舒服，我道歉。撇开这个，我想我们可以更…平和一点。”  
他还是提起了这件事。那时候恩奇都四处找兼职赚学费，晚上火急火燎赶门禁，吉尔伽美什于是很痛快地分他一间房。恩奇都住过来的那两年他过得依然很放肆，夜不归宿是常有的。这种事恩奇都心照不宣从不过问，照常相处。  
只是有一天他埋在别人的颈窝里时突然接到了电话，是恩奇都问他为什么还没回来。  
“你依靠我活着，你没有资格管我。”  
吉尔伽美什第二天早上想起自己的荒唐已经做好了打架的准备。可是恩奇都已经走了，剩下一顿早饭，半瓶沐浴露和枕头上几根长发。  
不该是你道歉，吉尔伽美什心想。但他说不出，他是后悔，但他从不认错。  
“…那么,今天算是把事情说开了？做不成挚友也还是同学，以后也要好好相处啊。”  
恩奇都自顾自地说完一大段话，冲他露出礼貌又温和的微笑。这副表情他刚刚才见过——就是恩奇都在酒会上同那些杂种不咸不淡地问候时的表情。  
这算什么？搭车的回礼？吉尔伽美什此刻讨厌透了他故意做出来的豁达与温柔，好像自己的事情已经无法再给他的情绪带来任何波动，轻轻巧巧碾碎了他几年来的所有不决的意义。  
于是他只好选择自己惯用的方式整理焦躁与不安。  
发怒。  
“滚下去。”  
恩奇都有点无奈地叹气，吉尔伽美什没有暴力以外的沟通方式，本以为可以解决的矛盾此刻又勾起了那人的怒火，别无他法，只好伸手去解安全带。  
“好吧，很抱歉。”  
“咔嗒。”金属扣弹开了。  
“我一而再再而三的做这种破事，不是因为和杂种乱搞有多有趣，而是要你立刻就把我摁住干一顿然后一直问我还敢不敢乱来，你这傻子怎么就他妈的不明白！”  
恩奇都显然被吓住了，手里扯着安全带一脸惊疑。吉尔伽美什砸着方向盘吼得无缘无故，粗俗的用词和平时极不相符。  
“要么滚下去，要么去我家，我允许你自己选。”  
吼完了他才转过头来看恩奇都，恩奇都正眨着眼睫愣愣地望着他。  
“诶…？”  
实在尴尬极了，吉尔伽美什恶狠狠地掐着他的手腕把安全带捅回去。  
“现在你没得选了。”  
车又走起来，恩奇都抱着胳膊怔了半晌才张开嘴。  
“我很生气，吉尔。我是独立的人，你才没资格那么跟我说话。本来就是你的错，我现在好声好气跟你说话想和好，你倒要发脾气。我是傻子还是你是傻子？又暴躁又叛逆还抽烟，任何一个有脑子的人都不会做你这种蠢事。用这种方式让别人在意。你那个态度真的很让人生气。”  
“抽烟怎么了。”  
“我不喜欢烟味…你怎么不说说其他的？”  
“其他的我都不承认。”  
车子重新转回市中心，吉尔伽美什的住处没变，他们时隔多年又并肩同行。  
吉尔伽美什翻出钥匙拧开锁，把人推进去，咣当一声带上门。  
“做你邻居真是不幸…”  
吉尔伽美什不满地哼了一声，把钥匙塞进他手心里。  
“你的了。”  
紧接着就被扑在门板上。  
恩奇都捧着他的脸吻过来。身体压得紧紧的，吻得却很规矩，嘴唇挨着嘴唇的单纯相碰。  
这种温柔的状况吉尔伽美什显然应付不来，他熟稔情事，却不曾享用过细致绵密的喜爱。恩奇都的舌头湿湿地滑下来，从下巴到锁骨，然后扯着吉尔伽美什的腕子向下摁在自己的腰带上。  
吉尔伽美什摸索着解手底下的金属扣，偏偏恩奇都的犬齿抵着他的喉结磨蹭，强迫他抬着头。  
“一个小时之前我还在想该找什么理由一次才能再见你一面，现在连人带房子都是我的。”  
他们跌跌撞撞挪到浴室里，在热水淋浴里合上双眼接吻，理智像磨砂玻璃上的雾气一样朦胧。  
“不觉得很奇妙吗，性欲这东西简直像水一样，海水，一点一点漫上来。”  
“从这里？”吉尔伽美什搓揉他半勃的性器。恩奇都点着他的胸口，“不对，是从这里。”  
吉尔伽美什不明白恩奇都为什么要说这个，就和他不明白他为什么一定要执拗地回客厅一样。发梢冷下来的水珠像什么珍稀动物的眼泪滴滴答答砸在长绒地毯上湿了一路。  
“你喜欢这个？”他有点好笑地被恩奇都推压在沙发上。宽敞的沙发以这种方式装下两人有点勉强，吉尔伽美什只好抬起一只手臂挂在靠背上，恩奇都正努力地拆开一支润滑剂的包装，想方设法挤在手上揉进他臀缝里。他们终于契合了对方的身体，紧密，潮湿，吸附与亲吻。吉尔伽美什腰下塞着恩奇都刚刚抓来的抱枕，被迫淫耻地抬高了身体迎合对方的阴茎。恩奇都指尖按压琴弦生出的茧，此刻准确地碾上他的乳尖。  
“这本来是第一次见面就该做的事。”  
情欲中没有太多时间用来惋惜。多余的润滑随着恩奇都的手涂上侧腰脊背和肩骨，结合的液体漏到沙发的皮饰上亮晶晶的闪光，吉尔伽美什的前液止不住地冒出来，愚蠢地粘连在恩奇都的腹部宣告这具肉体的淫乱，但他沉迷在初次的享乐中的情人一味顶撞着，生涩到不知如何抚慰，他只好捉住他的手帮他完成下流的工作。浊液在他近乎自渎的动作中喷溅，恩奇都吻着他的嘴角接受他本能的喘息，体液在痉挛的腔体中滑向更深处，没有比这更美好的事。  
他是在第二天早上被恩奇都推醒的，眼前是恩奇都的腰肢和椭圆的肚脐。恩奇都强迫他抬起头看他，长睫毛和半睁的眼睛在隐约的晨光里不甚分明。  
“起来，你压着我头发了。”  
吉尔伽美什挣扎着起身顺便看了一眼床头从未履行过职责的闹钟。  
“六点半，你居然敢把我吵醒。”  
“很抱歉，你普通的朋友早上上班的时间是普通的八点半，而且我们还要洗澡，吃早餐，送洗你可怜的地毯和沙发罩。”  
吉尔伽美什咒骂一句之后毅然地滑进被子里，恩奇都扯开他的茧，晃着他肩膀要他清醒过来。  
“你得送我。为了能和你吵架，我的车还停在昨天的酒店楼下。”  
于是吉尔伽美什的车最终如他所愿准时停在了乐团门口，恩奇都满意地看表。  
“现在是八点二十三，我们还有时间补一个早安吻。”  
吉尔伽美什转过头接受了他恶俗的亲昵。  
“你今天…”  
“晚上没有演出，我会回去。”  
恩奇都的低语和他小跑的背影一点点消失，吉尔伽美什花三分钟时间消化车里残留的香甜柔和的气息。  
这是他听过的最优美的和弦。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源qq空间小秘密古早截图 就是闪的那段奇异表白
> 
> 这篇是之前给朋友滴生贺


End file.
